


Just Be Creative (A Scourge x Fiona Fanfic)

by AdorableAdorabelle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Lube, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, fiona gets him into it, scourge is not into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableAdorabelle/pseuds/AdorableAdorabelle
Summary: What does Scourge think when Fiona wants to try something new?(Originally posted on Wattpad.)
Relationships: Fiona Fox/Scourge the Hedgehog
Kudos: 2





	1. Craving Something More

https://a.wattpad.com/cover/193978435-256-k569585.jpg

Fiona and Scourge were sitting on Scourge's bed eating breakfast and watching the news.Fiona was eating Corn Flakes and Scourge had Cheerios.

Fiona had always felt like sex was a bit boring,during the act it was amazing,but afterwards it just felt the same.

No matter how they did it Fiona's satisfaction was only temporary.She was craving a bit more power in the bedroom.Like being referred to as Mistress Fiona or something like that.

One of these days Fiona was gonna get Scourge to experiment a little,maybe he'd finally let her indulge in some of her fantasies.

It was only a matter of time.


	2. The Next Day

Fiona walked downstairs,noticing Scourge on the couch.Figuring this was as good a time as ever she approached the couch and leaned over the back,right next to Scourge.

"Babe..I have something to tell you."Fiona said."What?"Scourge asked,noticing her presence and turning around to face her.Fiona sighed."Sex has gotten boring over time."

"Well then what do you wanna do?"Scourge asked."I have a few ideas."She replied."Like what?"Scourge responded.

Fiona moved closer to Scourge and whispered something in his ear."HELL NO!"Scourge yelled,clearly angered and mildly embarrassed as his face became a light pink."Why not?"Fiona whined.

Scourge sighed."'Cause I ain't into that."Fiona pouted."But I wanna be creative and besides..I've always wanted to try that~"

"No means no Fiona."Scourge told his girlfriend."Is there anyway I can get you to try it?"She asked.

Scourge stared at her for a moment."I'll think about it."He said in an effort to get her to leave and forget about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scourge and Fiona were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

About 2 weeks had passed and Fiona still hadn't convinced Scourge to try something new.

"Scourge why don't you wanna experiment?"Fiona asked her boyfriend."Cause I ain't into that sort of thing."He answered.

"Can you just try it?"She begged."No Fiona."Scourge told her.

"Just once?"Fiona pleaded."No."Scourge responded.

"How about this?I'll do whatever you want and in exchange we'll do it."Fiona bargained."Nope."Scourge replied.

"Why are you so stubborn?"She yelled."Fiona,I AIN'T STUBBORN."Scourge raised his voice at her.

"Scourge...."Fiona sighed as he calmed down."Look I just don't want to.Don't make me do something I don't wanna do."Scourge said.

There was a moment of silence until the show went back to commercial.

"Is there anything else you wanna do besides that?"Scourge asked."There's a couple of things."Fiona answered."How about we do one of those?"He suggested."That way you'll get to try something new and I won't have to do that other thing."

"Great idea!"Fiona replied."I'll go get ready,come up in 10 minutes."

"Alright."Scourge agreed as Fiona ran upstairs with stars in her eyes.

"Oh boy..what have I just gotten myself into?"Scourge wondered.


	3. Fucking Fuck

10 minutes had passed and Scourge was working on a story on his phone when he saw that Fiona had texted him.

[Ready~]

Scourge put his phone away and walked upstairs.Preparing himself for what Fiona had planned,he actually felt kinda scared.

Scourge opened his bedroom door to reveal Fiona was lying on his bed in sexy black lingerie.

"How do you like it babe~?"Fiona asked,in a seductive tone.Scourge's face went red.

"I love it~"Scourge answered in his own sexy tone."Where should we start?"

"First,strip."Fiona told him.

"Alright."Scourge said as he took off his shoes and set them at the end of the bed.After that he took off his gloves and set them on a side table next to his bed,along with his shades.Finally he took off his jacket and hung it on a bed post.

"Next,get on the bed."Fiona told him as she got off the bed and stood up,walking over to Scourge.

"As you wish."Scourge complied.Then he lied down on the bed like Fiona told him to.

Fiona walked to the other side of the room where she had a small black duffel bag,full of God knows what.

"What'cha got there?"Scourge asked."It's a surprise.Now,do you have any lube?"Fiona asked.

"Nope,I don't use lube."Scourge answered."That's fine,lucky I bought some."Fiona replied.

"W-what are you planning?"Scourge asked nervously."You'll see.Now.."Fiona said as she pulled out a black 10 inch strap-on."..Spread your legs."

Scourge went wide-eyed."I ain't gay Fiona."Scourge said as he curled up into a ball."You said you'd do it."Fiona said,disappointed."I know but I didn't think it was this."Scourge refused."Well it's either this or wearing a dress."Fiona told him.

Scourge's face turned a light shade of pink."Are those my only options?"He asked."Yes."Fiona pouted.Scourge sighed in slight annoyance and massive embarrassment."Fine!"He answered."Just.Once."

"Okay!"Fiona said happily before she opened the bottle of lube and covered the strap-on in it.Fiona had already set out a small towel under the toy so she wouldn't make a mess.

Scourge spread his legs and prepared his ass waiting for Fiona as she put on the strap-on and got on the bed,the bottle of lube still in hand.

"I know you're nervous babe."Fiona told him."P-please be gentle Fi.."Scourge asked,burying his face into a pillow out of embarrassment."Oh,I'll be gentle."She assured.

Fiona put a little bit of lube on a couple of her fingers."Want some~?"She asked Scourge in a rather sultry tone."Y-yeah"Scourge mumbled."I gotta warn ya though,it's real cold."Fiona told him as she stuck a couple fingers up his ass.

"Ahh~ Jeez that is cold."Scourge commented."I did warn you."Fiona told him as she slowly spread her fingers apart.

"I know."Scourge replied.Scourge flinched as Fiona slid her fingers around."Ahh~"He moaned lightly."Do ya like it~?"Fiona smirked."A-are you a-almost done?"Scourge asked her.

"Almost."Fiona answered as she sped up without warning."Ahh~ Fuck."Scourge panted."Fionaaa."Fiona continued despite Scourge's sqirming.

"I bet you love it,don't'cha Scourgie."Fiona flirted."Mhmm."Scourge,sort of,agreed."Y-yeah.H-haah~"Fiona went faster as Scourge was getting turned on.

Scourge continued to moan lightly as Fiona sped up even more,feeling his climax approaching."F-fio~"Scourge moaned."G-gonna..hah-hah~ Oh fuck~"Scourge panted as he came.

Scourge was catching his breath as Fiona removed her fingers and licked them off."Did you enjoy it?"Fiona asked."W-warn me next time,dammit."Scourge told her."Alright,I might."She answered.

"Are you ready,babe?"Fiona asked,making sure Scourge had prepared himself,preceding to lie on his stomach.

"Y-yeah,as ready as I'll ever be."He answered,his face slightly red as he steadied his breathing .

Fiona smirked as she slid inside him,hearing a sweet but light moan come from her boyfriend.

"Ya like it?"She asked,knowing the answer and knowing full well Scourge wouldn't answer honestly."S-shaddup."Scourge commented,yup,just as Fiona expected.

"Mmm?"Fiona smirked as she went deeper.Scourge moaned a little."Aahh..fuuuuck~"

Fiona continued going into him until she was all the way in."K,I'm all the way in,gonna start thrusting."She warned him."Haa..haaa....okay."Scourge panted,definitely needing to catch his breath.

Fiona did as she said and started out slowly,making Scourge moan."Ah-aahh~"

She sped up just a little,getting his face to turn red."Fiiiioonaa~"Scourge moaned."Ah-ahh~"

Getting it even faster Scourge moaned in ecstasy much louder.

"C-can you t-take it?"Fiona asked."Y-yeah-ahh~"Scourge replied."A-alright"She said.

She continued,enjoying the mess of moaning and panting before her.Pounding away at his ass with as much force as she could muster until he reached his climax,seeming worn out afterwards.

"Well,did you enjoy it?"Fiona asked rhetorically,as she pulled out.It was obvious he did in fact enjoy it..far more than he wanted to.

"F-fuck"Scourge answered.Fiona took the strap-on off and set it on a towel,she'd clean it later.

Scourge rolled over onto his side and she lied down next to him,neither of them bothered to get changed after the act.

Fiona pulled the covers over them and her and Scourge snuggled together as they both fell asleep.


	4. Afterglow

"Y'know,even though I ain't gay,I enjoyed myself."

That was Scourge's first thought when he woke up the following morning next to his girlfriend.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

He thought it was uncharacteristic of him but he couldn't care less,all he really thought about was the feeling he was left with.

Light pain,immense pleasure,massive satisfaction,it was all there and he loved it,every single bit of it.

He heard a light groan come from his girlfriend."Morning Fi."He told her."Mmm..mernin.."She said tiredly.

Maybe he'd go make her breakfast.


End file.
